


堕落的人

by ClaireQing



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQing/pseuds/ClaireQing





	堕落的人

他们摔进柔软的大床，纽特骑在他身上，胡乱且粗鲁的吻攫取了忒修斯的理智，令他迫不及待地弓起上身去迎合每一个令人窒息的啃咬。当纽特的手误打误撞地在他的尾椎上抚摩时，他条件反射似地呻吟起来，就像他那么多年以来学到的，他已经习惯去使用的那些取悦人的伎俩。

他聪明且天赋异禀。有人这么夸过他。

纽特含着他的手指，柔软的舌尖在指缝中来回舔舐，牙齿却在那只戒指上来回打磨试图将它取下，一边从嘴里模模糊糊地发出低喃。

“忒休斯，我亲爱的哥哥。”

然而这个称呼彻底唤回了他的理智，像是突然被一桶冰水泼下的醉汉，在最欢情的场景里如堕冰窟。尽管身上到处沾着暧昧的口水，他还是一把将纽特从身上推开了。

他拒绝了。虽然衣物滑下肩膀，堆在床上的样子，让他看起来毫无说服力。

 

“我可以和忒休斯结婚吗？”

五岁的纽特趴正在地上翻看母亲在大学时期的素描作品。看着看着，他抬起头突然问道。

斯卡曼德夫人愣了一下，忍不住笑着把小儿子搂过来：“你不能跟忒休斯结婚。”

“为什么？”纽特不满意这个答案，奶声奶气的话语里透露着疑惑，“我爱他，他肯定也爱我，为什么不能结婚？”

“因为你们已经是家人了，家人和家人之间不需要结婚来表示爱。”

纽特显然不明白什么是“家人和家人之间不需要结婚来表示爱”，但他的聪慧告诉他，他在将来就会明白这些大人的道理，就像现在他明白了他在2岁时，忒休斯曾说他是最聪明的孩子。

纽特的记忆始于两岁以前，甚至更早。他记得婴儿床摆在一间大房子的正中间，床柱上没有小白云小星星，没有五颜六色的毛绒玩具，也没有会叮叮当当响的小铃铛。当他独自一人躺在婴儿床上时，总是期待着哥哥忒休斯的到来。每天下午接近傍晚的时候，当楼下的钢琴声结束时，两分钟后，忒休斯就会出现在房间里。

“我今天跟亨特小姐说，她以后会多一个世界上最聪明的学生。你知道那会是谁吗？”亨特小姐是忒休斯的家庭教师，她从五年前就开始在斯卡曼德家任职，古板严肃但是多才多艺。

“你听得懂我说话，对不对？”忒休斯扒在床边，用手指轻轻戳着弟弟胖乎乎的脸，像一块均匀抹着奶油的软绵绵的蛋糕，让他忍不住想咬上一口。

事实上，纽特听不懂，却记得这些话，在之后一段时间，他就明白了这些话的意思。但这个时候，仅仅是为了表示对哥哥的欢迎和喜爱，他张嘴含住了忒修斯的手指头。

忒休斯很喜欢他。忒休斯很爱他。

他也一样。

纽特继续翻着画册，很快他瞪大了眼睛，画册上用碳素笔画着一副巨大的恐龙骨架，它被高高吊起，渺小的人类只能在它的悬空的下方仰望。

“它在蝾螈谷吗？”

“它在伦敦，在自然博物馆里。我以前每个星期都会去看它。”

“忒休斯以前也住在伦敦吗？”

“对，他和妈妈一起都住在伦敦。”

“那爸爸呢？”

“……爸爸一直住在蝾螈谷。”

“我也想去……”纽特突然感觉到他或许不会那么轻易地就能到伦敦，去看恐龙dippy。

“你会的，亲爱的。你会的。”斯卡曼德夫人亲吻着儿子柔软的头发，用最轻柔的音乐般的声音向他保证，“你和忒休斯，你们以后都会去到你们想去的地方。”

 

体弱多病的斯卡曼德夫人没有活到诺言兑现的时刻。那个冬季，纽特躲在母亲的床边，翻着那些已经被翻烂的素描本，忒休斯找到了他。

13岁的忒修斯刚刚放冬假。他从公学赶回家里，找遍了庄园里的每一个房间，甚至因为不小心闯入父亲正在工作的实验室而被大声斥责，最后才在这个家具被铺满白布的房间里，找到了蜷缩成一团的纽特。他默默收起摊在地上的素描本，把纽特抱起来，带他离开这个伤心地。

忒休斯的房间温暖而明亮，壁炉里燃烧着暖烘烘的炉火，房间的墙上和桌子上摆着忒休斯在学校里获得的各种荣誉和照片。忒休斯把他放在羽绒被子里，替他掖好被角，才问他今晚想听什么故事。

他不想听故事，他现在很困，只想抱着忒休斯睡觉。

“好吧。祝你好梦，我的小动物学家。”忒休斯应弟弟的要求钻进被窝，让他挤进热乎乎的怀里，在额头上留了一个晚安吻。

从此以后，纽特每天的期盼就不得不拉长为每个季度的期盼，他开始在自己的日历上标注忒休斯放假回家的日期，在每一格下面仔仔细细地规划着他要与忒休斯做什么，去榉木林观察知更鸟筑巢，或者追寻野鹿跳过小溪的足迹。

其实大房子里还有很多人，但是亨特小姐只会严肃地让他学习各种各样他不感兴趣的东西，佣人们只会以为他听不懂似的在他面前嚼舌根，而他的父亲总是躲在自己的实验室里，里面有淡淡的解刨蝾螈的血腥气和福尔马林味道。纽特喜欢这种滑溜溜的两栖动物，可是他不喜欢看到蝾螈们被放进玻璃罐里制成标本。

这座老宅里的主人和仆人们似乎都有一种维持着沉闷压抑的本事，只有忒休斯回来的时候，家里才像从水里复苏了一般，仆人们不用催促就能殷勤工作，而他那个闷头工作的父亲也会难得地到餐厅里和大家一起享用晚餐。

也许是因为忒休斯继承了母亲的容貌和性格，灰蓝色的长眼睛，利落的高颧骨和线条温润的嘴唇，处事周全的性格，似乎都让宅子里的人多多少少生出了对女主人的回忆。但是与斯卡曼德夫人不同的是，他健康的体魄又赋予他一些女主人不曾拥有过的生机和活力。

当纽特8岁时，放假回来的忒修斯俨然多了一份更加成熟的风度，他挺拔地站在客厅中间，生疏但毫不露怯地指挥佣人们更换夏季的家具和摆设。夏天到了，为了与透光的纯白蕾丝窗帘相配，每一个花瓶里都插着馥郁的白玫瑰。 而纽特的父亲牢牢地坐在沙发的一头，佣人们在他身边忙来忙去，也丝毫没有影响到他，那对棕绿色的眼珠像一对禁锢着着绿叶的琥珀，搁在报纸后定定看着忒休斯。那眼神叫纽特有些害怕，里面仿佛有一些死掉的东西，浑浊中又有什么东西在疯狂地燃烧着，也许会把忒休斯毫不留情地熔化掉。

纽特忍无可忍，跑过去拉着哥哥的手往外拽。

“你怎么了？又抓到了偷吃的花栗鼠？”忒休斯忙出了一身汗，衬衫略略贴在身上，被拽出屋外后，他蹲下来揉揉纽特的脑袋，咧开嘴笑着问他。

纽特盯着他灰蓝色水泊一样的眼睛，上面有流金的阳光，落进湖水中又溅在眼睫毛上，随着睫毛的扇动碎成金粉，稀碎地撒在鼻尖细细的绒毛上。纽特抿着嘴，说不出话来，刚才那种可疑的感觉超出了他的认知范围，他无法描述出来，只能死死拽着忒休斯的手。

“那么，我尊敬的纽特・斯卡曼德先生，今天带我去找找野兔的窝，好不好？”

纽特其实并不想让他陪他去找野兔窝，但是眼下似乎只有这个办法能打消自己奇怪的顾虑。

他们在外面疯玩了一天，甚至没有赶上晚饭。他们胡乱吃了一点存放在厨房的剩下的水果和甜点。纽特被忒休斯催促着去洗掉身上的泥，当他冲洗干净，兴冲冲地从自己房间里抱出故事书，准备像以前一样让忒休斯给自己讲睡前故事时，却发现父亲正站在忒休斯的卧室门口。他严肃地看着纽特，问他今年多少岁了。

“八岁。”

“那么你应该自己睡了。”

父亲的语气并不像是在依据他的岁数作出回答，那只是冷漠的命令，即使纽特回答自己只有1岁，父亲也会让他回去。纽特隔着父亲的身体和门框间的一点空间，看见忒休斯正坐在床上，不知所措地看着他。

“回去。”又是一声命令。

纽特低头离开，他听见门在背后关上了，接着是门闩上锁的声音。再后来，寂静无声。

纽特在外面站了许久，看着门缝里的光熄灭了，才回到自己的房间。

 

那天以后，忒休斯生了一场大病。当纽特终于允许能够去探望他时，他正昏睡着。厚重的窗帘隔开了外面的阳光，纽特在黑暗中，隐隐看见丝绸被下有一个单薄的身影正缓慢地起伏着。他悄悄地爬上床，小心翼翼地把脸贴在忒休斯的背上，听他缓慢而沉重的呼吸。可忒休斯却在这时惊醒了，他僵硬地瑟缩了一下，在意识到是纽特之后，他翻过身抱着他。

谁都没有说话。纽特感到自己的肩膀上的衣料一点一点地被洇湿了。

“忒休斯。”

忒休斯没有说话，只是在摇头。

 

那个夏天以一种诡异的走向进行着。忒休斯在病好之后，还是常常带着纽特去做他喜欢的野外小动物探索活动。可是有的时候，纽特却总是不见哥哥的踪影。他问了宅子里除了父亲以外的所有人，每个人的回答都是千篇一律的沉默。纽特开始习惯着自己去探险，他的兴趣范围从小型哺乳动物和鸟类，扩大到了各式各样的昆虫。夏季毕竟是属于昆虫的狂欢，他可以观察到足够多也足够新奇的虫子。

这天，他抓住了一只色彩斑斓的大蝴蝶。为了在奔跑时蝴蝶不至于被风吹坏，纽特把手拢起罩着蝴蝶，一路跑回了庄园。老远他就看见忒休斯站在二楼的窗户前，穿着他常穿的白衬衫，松开了领口扣子，手肘撑在窗台上，微微侧着脸，正在嗅窗边的白玫瑰。纽特兴奋地冲到窗下，大喊着，要忒休斯看看他抓到了什么。

可是忒休斯只是迷茫地转过头，表情古怪地看着他，一句话不说。

突然他的身体开始有节奏地前后晃动起来，为了维持平衡，他不得不半个身子都压在窗台上。很快，潮红漫过了他白到近乎透明的皮肤，一绺头发随着晃动滑落，一下下扫在眼睑上。他因急促的喘气而合不上嘴，带着五分惊恐四分痛苦，还有一分隐约的愉悦，哑着嗓子，用一种低沉却发腻的语调，让纽特先一个人去玩。

纽特感到委屈，他不解地朝前走了一步，抬头看着哥哥。此时忒休斯的晃动幅度大到已经无法在窗台上支撑，他的手胡乱抓着窗外的花架，一边艰难地让自己的喘息维持在气音，而不是时不时漏出来的短促的呻吟。花瓶因为他剧烈的摆动摔下了窗台，忒休斯失控地大叫着纽特的名字。

花瓶碎落的那一瞬，蝴蝶飞出了纽特的手心，飘飘扬扬地落在了忒修斯的鼻尖上。

保姆匆忙过来将纽特带走。这时纽特听到一声奇怪的尖叫，他连忙回头，看见忒休斯一只手垂在窗外，苍白却泛着粉红的手指虚弱地挠着外墙。

那只蝴蝶顺着手臂跌落，砸在尘埃里。

 

忒休斯拒绝了。

他将睡衣带子系好，下床去关正在飘雨的窗，却冷不防被纽特压在被雨水淋得冰凉的窗台上。他挣扎不过，只能任由带着汗液的手指捅进来。

手指的主人失望地确认那里面已经被开发成熟了。他本不应该的，却异常熟练地找到了那一点，狠狠地按下去。忒休斯抑制不住地叫出声来，双腿发抖，软了腰，要从纽特的手臂中滑落了。

纽特知道他这是在示弱，这是在求饶，纽特什么都知道。

他偏偏不给他如愿。他强壮的手臂横在忒休斯的小腹上，牢牢箍着他的腰，把他死死钉在自己身上。他强迫忒休斯在雨水中接受他的进攻和掠夺，强迫他收缩着内壁去吸吮，强迫他去熟悉似曾相识却陌生的崭新的认知。

 

既然你能熟悉我的父亲。那你也应该能熟悉我，熟悉你的亲弟弟。

 

“现在是我，是我在里面。”

 

忒休斯的手无力地垂在雨水中，纽特伸出手，顺着他低垂的手臂，缠上他的手腕，他的手指，缠着他与自己十指相扣。

 

 

 

 

tbc


End file.
